Une chute et un aveux 30STM
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Tomo est maladroit, Tim est gaffeur, Shannon est protecteur et Jared est amoureux. Avec tout ça, les Marsmen sont loin de s'ennuyer. Jared/Tomo et un peu de Tim/Shannon


Le tourbus s'arrêta. Dans la chambre, Jared ne dormait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Deux heures du matin.

_**L'heure de la pose dodo du chauffeur**_, se dit-il. Il se tourna vers la couchette de son frère. Celui-ci dormait comme un bébé, dans les bras de Tim. Par contre, au-dessus de lui Tomo était agité. Il était certain qu'il ne dormait pas. Jared resta quelques longues minutes, les yeux ouverts, dans la pénombre, à prêter attention aux moindres détails et bruits qui l'entouraient. Finalement, sentant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, il se leva. Il se cala dans le confortable canapé et retravailla quelques partitions qu'il gribouillait dans un cahier. C'était bien connu, Mister Leto était un travailleur infatigable. Et là, il s'acharnait particulièrement sur les partitions de « A Modern Myth », pensant qu'il pouvait encore améliorer la version acoustique. Après avoir raturé trois ou quatre feuilles, Jared empoigna la guitare de Tomo, qui était celle qu'il préférait et sortit afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Dehors l'air était très frais. Il s'assit parterre, adossé au bus. Sa main erra un temps sur le manche poli de la guitare du Croate avant de jouer les premières notes. Il entama le premier couplet d'une voix encore plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Did we create a modern myth  
Did we imagine half of it  
Would happen in a thought from now_

Au moment où Jared sortait, Tomo Milicevic avait décidé de se lever. Le chanteur ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du bus, un pull dans la main, et entama la suite des paroles avec son ami.

_Save yourself  
Save yourself  
The secret is out  
The secret is out_

Sans jamais s'arrêter de jouer, ni de chanter, Jared leva les yeux et lui sourit. Tomo vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il continuait d'accompagner le cadet des Leto.

_To buy the truth  
And sell a lie  
The last mistake before you die  
So don't forget to breathe tonight  
Tonight's the last so say good-bye_

Le Croate laissa les dernières notes à son ami. Il était bien plus doué que lui pour monter aussi haut. Quand le dix-septième « Goodbye » fut prononcé, Tomo déclara :

- C'était magnifique Jared. Tu as changé quelque chose au morceau ?

- Ouais, j'ai modifié quelques notes et le tempo de la version acoustique. C'est quoi ce pull que t'as dans la main ?

- C'est le tien, je te l'ai apporté, vu qu'il fait assez froid. Ce serait bête que tu tombes malade.

Jared lui adressa un petit sourire et enfila le pull.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à deux heure du mat', demanda Tomislav.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors au lieu de dormir tu bosses ? T'es indécrottable Jared.

L'intéressé éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Ouais je sais, personne ne me pourra me changer, mon frère a bien tenté, mais sans succès.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi avoir pris ma guitare ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est ma préférée.

Jared préférait sa guitare. Tomo ne pouvait rêver mieux. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

- Tu as froid Tomo ?

- Oui.

- Tu as pris un pull pour moi et même pas pour toi ? Tu devrais rentrer sinon c'est toi qui vas être malade.

- Non, j'ai encore envi de t'écouter chanter. Après je serai plus détendu pour aller me coucher.

Une fois de plus le cadet des frères Leto lui adressa un sourire discret. Ses yeux bleus brillaient à cause du reflet de la lune et des étoiles. Tomo trouva cette image magnifique.

_**Et il n'y a pas que l'image qui soit magnifique**_, pensa-t-il.

- Tu veux que je joue quelque chose en particulier ?

- Ouais, « The story » s'il te plait. Cette chanson a toujours été une de mes favorites.

- A vos ordres Mr Milicevic.

Quand Jared avait commencé à chanter, l'émotion avait submergé Tomo. Il avait fermé les yeux et une petite larme s'était échappée. Cette chanson le prenait toujours aux tripes. Jared semblait si triste quand il la chantait.

… _This is the story of my life_

_These are the lies I have created._

Le regard céruléen de l'Américain se posa sur le Croate. Il déposa la guitare à terre et attira Tomo près de lui. Il posa sa tête dans le creux des épaules de Jared. Une fois le Croate apaisé, Jared déclara :

- Tomo, tu claques des dents, viens on rentre. Je t'interdis de rester dehors plus longtemps.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans la chaleur du tourbus. Tomislav se jeta littéralement dans le canapé. Jared, quant à lui, fit chauffer une tasse de lait, qu'il tendit à son ami.

- Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.

- Merci Jared.

Le lendemain matin :

Jared était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et Tomo était à moitié sur lui. Ce fut la première chose que remarquèrent Shannon et Tim quand ils se levèrent. Et la première chose que vit Jared en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le sourire stupide de son frangin.

- Ne vas rien t'imaginer Shann', je ne lui ai rien fait. Tu sais que je ne le forcerai pas.

- Mais je te crois bro', y'a pas de soucis.

- Pff, andouille. Et qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer crétin, dit-il en s'adressant à Tim. Il ne s'est rien passé, point final.

Tomo fut réveillé par la voix du chanteur. Jared se calma aussitôt. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Hey, salut toi.

- 'Lu Jay.

Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il était presque totalement allongé sur Jared. Il se leva aussitôt, complètement paniqué.

- Excuse-moi.

- T'en fais pas Tomo. Je suis confortable ?

- Plutôt ouais. Dites les mecs, au lieu de me regarder bêtement, ça ne vous dit pas d'aller manger ? J'ai envi d'un muffin.

Ils se mirent à rire. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite cuisine, Jared grogna.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, demanda Shannon.

- Y'a plus de café !

- Merde !

- Tu l'as dit bro'. Va falloir aller en racheter et je ne peux pas attendre. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Ouais, répondit Shannon. Pas de bêtises Tim.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Comme seule réponse, Shannon lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Tomo s'assit à table et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

- T'en veux Tim ?

- Non merci.

Il s'assit à côté du Croate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Tomislav d'un air suspicieux.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tim demanda :

- C'est bien vrai ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Jared et toi cette nuit.

- Comment ça, s'étonna Tomo qui ne comprenait rien.

- Ben, vu que Jared est fou de toi et que vous vous êtes relevés tous les deux cette nuit et puis ce matin, on vous retrouve allongés l'un sur l'autre il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

- Attends là, doucement. Tu peux répéter ? Jared est quoi ?

- Fou amoureux de toi.

- Attends tu rigoles là ?

- Oups, t'as pas l'air au courant. Par pitié ne changes pas d'attitude avec lui, ça lui ferait du mal. J'ai mieux, oublie tout ce que je viens de dire.

- Comment ça oublier ?

- S'il te plaît, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je ne veux pas que des tensions naissent dans le groupe à cause de ça.

Tim s'attendait à ce que Tomo lui envoie son poing dans la figure, mais au lieu de ça, il lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

- C'est génial Tim, c'est méga trop super génial !

- Lâche moi Tomo, tu m'étouffes.

Mais le Croate était tellement heureux que, sans le vouloir, il fit basculer Tim en arrière. Dans la chute, la tête de Tomo heurta le coin de la petite table et il se mit à saigner.

Comme par hasard, ce fut à ce moment que Jared et Shannon revinrent de leur quête du café. Voyant son amant parterre, Shannon s'énerva gentiment.

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Ils se relevèrent en titubant. Tomislav porta une main sur le haut de son crâne, en très peu de temps elle devint rouge. Jared paniqua à cette vision.

- Merde Tomo tu saignes !!!

- Ouais et ça fait mal.

- Montre moi !

Jared s'approcha de la tête du guitariste pour examiner la blessure mais il se sentit tiré en arrière.

- Shann' qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Va boire ton café, t'es sur les nerfs. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Mais…

- Tout va bien se passer bro', ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a pas l'air bien profond.

Shannon emmena le Croate dans la chambre.

- Assieds toi là, Tomo, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter.

- OK, merci Shannon.

L'aîné des Leto revint avec toute une armée de matériel médical. Tomo, la main toujours sur la plaie déclara :

- Où t'as trouvé tout ça ?

- On est bien équipé.

Shannon passa un coton imbibé d'un antiseptique sur l'entaille.

- Ça pique, se plaignit le guitariste.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tomo baissa les yeux.

- Oh ! Je te parle !

- P…Promet moi qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour Tim

- …………………….

- Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, promets le !

- D'accord, je te le promets. Bon t'expliques ?

- Tim se moquait un peu par rapport à cette nuit. Il avait du mal à croire que rien ne soit passé entre Jared et moi et puis il a fait une gaffe, il m'a révélé que Jared était amoureux de moi.

Shannon se frappa le front.

- Et ça ne t'a pas plut et vous vous êtes battu ? Je te jure que si c'est ça, je te tues.

- Non, t'es à des années-lumière de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai sauté dans les bras de Tim, on a basculé et je me suis cogné à la table.

L'aîné le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu… tu…

- Que je l'aime, oui.

- Mais pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir dit ?

- Malgré que tu sois avec Tim, j'avais peur de votre réaction à tous. J'avais surtout peur qu'il me rejette, et ça, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu supporter.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis bien trop timide pour lui dire tout ce que je viens de te raconter mais si toi et Tim voulez bien m'aider, je peux essayer de me rapprocher de lui.

- Mais avec plaisir ! On va t'aider. Je te promets qu'avant ce soir vous vous tombez dans les bras. Je suis si content ! Tiens cette compresse, le temps que l'hémorragie s'arrête.

Ils furent interrompus par Jared qui frappait à la porte.

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr bro'.

- Tout va bien Tomo, demanda le chanteur, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui Jay, je vais bien.

- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tim n'a rien voulu dire.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard frérot. Mais pour l'instant Tomo est encore sous le choc, il aurait besoin d'un bon gros câlin pour le remettre d'aplomb. Bon, moi je vais voir mon homme.

Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux hommes se tournèrent simultanément vers Shannon et lui adressèrent un « merci » muet. Il se retira. Jared s'assit sur sa couchette, à côté de Tomo. Le leader du groupe décala doucement la main du Croate et souleva la compresse.

- Ça n'a plus l'air de saigner.

- OK. Dis Jay, je n'ai pas eu mon câlin.

Le plus jeune des Leto sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Chacun s'enivrait de l'odeur de l'autre. Le souffle chaud de Jared rendait Tomo complètement fou. C'était si bon de pouvoir tenir l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Puis tout à coup, Jared serra ses bras plus fort autour de Tomo et une larme perla sur sa joue.

- J'ai eu si peur Tomislav, si peur… Ne me refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plait.

- Hey, je ne te savais pas si émotif Jared.

- Seulement avec les personnes que j'aime.

Le guitariste resta un moment sans rien dire et sans bouger. _**Merde, faut que je dise quelque chose, il va croire que je l'ai mal pris. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Merde, merde et merde, vite trouve un truc Tomo…**_

Finalement, Tomo ne trouva rien à répondre. Jared se défit de lui et sortit. Il ne savait que penser de la réaction de son ami. Avait-il compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Avait-il été dégoûté ? Ou avait-il seulement été gêné ? Jared ne savait pas et ça le tuait. Il s'affala dans le canapé et sortit son Blackberry pour consulter ses emails. Tim et Shannon qui jouaient aux cartes le regardèrent incrédules. Soudain ils entendirent crier :

- Merde, merde et merde !

Tous se regardèrent, prêts à se lever.

- Je ne vous conseille pas, déclara Shann', laissez-moi y aller seul.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Tomo entrain de frapper violement contre le mur et de s'insulter de tous les noms possibles. Le batteur, qui était un peu le grand frère de tout le monde, le prit dans ses bras. Le Croate s'effondra littéralement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tomo ?

- Je suis un gros con Shann', je ne suis qu'un gros con, putain de bordel !

- Ne dis pas ça, explique moi.

- Il… il m'a pris dans ses bras, sanglotait Tomo.

- Et puis ?

- Et il m'a presque fait une déclaration. Il… il attendait que je réponde quelque chose, ça ce voyait. Mais… j'ai rien dit. Je suis bien trop timide pour lui dire que je l'aime, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends mon Tomo.

- Et après, je crois que ça l'a vexé, et… et il est partit. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croie que je ne l'aime pas.

Ce qui était bien avec Shannon, c'était que c'était quelqu'un qui était toujours prêt à vous écouter. Ils remarquèrent la présence de Tim, qui s'approcha.

- On va t'aider Tomo, c'est promis.

- Tim, Jared n'est pas avec toi, demanda le Croate.

- Non, il a dit que même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, c'était de sa faute, et que sa présence ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- On va faire un truc, commença l'aîné de Leto. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il y ait des tensions dans le groupe à cause de sentiments, qui plus est qui sont partagés. Avec ton accord Tomo, Tim va aller expliquer à Jared pourquoi et comment tu t'es ouvert la tête et pourquoi tu ne lui as rien répondu tout à l'heure. On verra ce qu'il va faire. En attendant je reste avec toi, ça te va ?

- Oui, merci tous les deux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tim revint accompagné de Jared qui avait du mal à se remettre de leur conversation. Tomislav était toujours accroché à Shannon, mais il semblait plus calme.

- Dites les gars, demanda le chanteur, je peux rester seul avec Tomo s'il vous plaît ?

- Ouais.

Shannon déposa un baiser sur le front de l'homme dans ses bras et se retira. Tim le suivit. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Une fois en toute intimité, Jared s'assit à côté de Tomo.

- Je suis désolé, commença le guitariste, tout à l'heure je… je ne voulais pas…

- Chut mon Tomo, souffla Jared en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. Je veux simplement que tu me regardes dans les yeux, et je veux l'entendre dire de ta propre bouche.

Jared mit une mèche de cheveux de Tomo derrière son oreille, pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. Il lui prit les mains, ce qui donna un peu de courage au Croate. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis ils finirent par se fixer.

- Je t'aime Jay, je suis fou de toi et quand j'ai appris que mes sentiments étaient réciproques j'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste et je suis tombé. C'est aussi bête que ça.

- J'avais un peu de mal à croire Tim mais venant de toi c'est tout de suite plus crédible. Moi aussi, comme tu le sais, je t'aime. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait pleurer mon Tomo, tu me pardonnes ?

- Mais oui t'es pardonné ! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime Jay…

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Doucement, ils se rapprochèrent et Jared prit pleinement possession de ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant fait rêvé. Le baiser fut long et langoureux. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Tomo, Jared avait un certain savoir faire.

- Jared, promets moi une chose, demanda le guitariste.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.

J- e t'en fais le serment, mais reviens donc m'embrasser.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois Tomo était plus actif. Leurs langues apprenaient à se connaître, elles jouaient, se cherchaient, se quittaient, pour mieux se retrouver. Tomo s'allongea sur le lit et laissa les mains de Jared partir à la découverte de son corps. Il aimait ce contact. Les doigts fins du chanteur caressaient son dos puis revenaient sur ses abdominaux. Le guitariste laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Hum, Jay c'est trop bon.

L'intéressé eut un petit sourire narquois. Il lui retira son tee-shirt puis ôta le sien. La bouche du cadet des Leto était maintenant partie goûter au cou du Croate. Il lui soufflait des mots doux tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

- Hum…Jay, peina à articuler Tomo, faudrait…hum putain c'est trop bon… hum Jay arrête, j'arriverai pas à parler sinon.

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier l'ardeur de Jared.

- Jay… faudrait aller les rejoindre, il vont s'inquiéter sinon…

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

La bouche du chanteur s'aventurait maintenant sur les abdominaux de Tomo. Plus ça va, plus il descendait. Tous deux étaient à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons.

- Non Jared… Pas maintenant…

- Hum… Pourquoi mon Tomo ?

- Les autres sont là, c'est gênant… On arrive ce soir à El Paso…

- Tu préfères l'intimité de l'hôtel ?

- Oui, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non imbécile, rétorqua Jared en remontant l'embrasser sur la bouche. Je te comprends. J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra, pour toi.

Le plus jeune Leto se détacha du Croate et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main.

- Je t'aime tant Tomo.

- Moi aussi Jay, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien ici, mais tu viens ? J'aimerais bien bosser les paroles des nouvelles chansons avec toi.

- D'accord.

Ils se levèrent, enfilèrent les tee-shirts qu'ils avaient délaissés et rejoignirent les autres. Shannon paraissait très absorbé par la bouche de Tim. Jared toussa. Les deux amoureux sursautèrent.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop, plaisanta Tomo.

- Ça à l'air d'aller mieux, constata Tim.

- C'est grâce à Jared, et à vous deux.

- Tu vois Tomo, je t'avais dit avant la fin de la journée. J'avais raison.

- Ouais.

Jared entoura de ses bras, la fine taille du guitariste. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne.

- Tu viens, on a du travail.

- Pour ça, faudrait que tu me lâches, rétorqua Tomo en s'accrochant à Jared.

Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivaient à El Paso. Malgré l'heure, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la ville Texane. Les Marsmen se présentèrent à la réception de l'hôtel. Ils avaient dû réserver quatre chambres pour éviter les soupçons. Il fallait faire attention, les Echelons étaient partout. Naturellement deux chambres resteraient vacantes. Tim et Shannon étaient déjà montés. Tranquillement, Jared et Tomo partirent à la recherche de leur chambre. Ils la trouvèrent. Jared s'assit sur le lit, il était tendu. Le Croate le remarqua. Il s'installa derrière lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Détends toi Jay, t'es tout le temps stressé.

- Facile à dire.

- Je peux peut-être y remédier. Mets toi en boxer et allonge toi sur le ventre.

Le chanteur s'exécuta. Tomo enleva ses propres habits, et tous deux se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Il se mit à califourchon sur Jared et posa délicatement ses mains sur son dos. Il effectua de légères pressions sur les muscles crispés. Au fur et à mesure de la progression du massage, les mains de Tomo descendaient de plus en plus bas. Son amant gémissait, ce qui excita le Croate.

- Ben dit donc mon Tomo, j'ai l'air de te faire de l'effet.

- Oui… beaucoup d'effet, susurra-t-il.

Tomo se leva, Jared se retourna, le prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Une de ses mains se glissa dans le boxer du guitariste, qui ne pu retenir un petit cri.

- Hum… c'était sexy ça, s'amusa Jared en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Jay… arrête de jouer, j'ai envi de toi.

Ils retirèrent les boxers jugés superflus et partirent à la découverte de leurs corps. Les mains de Tomislav s'égaraient un peu trop souvent sur les fesses du chanteur, qui adorait ça.

- Prends-moi Jay… fais moi tien, je suis tout à toi.

Cela ressemblait à une supplication et le cadet des Leto ne pu que s'exécuter, le désir le consumant lentement.

Une semaine plus tard, une heure avant le concert en plein air :

En backstage, l'équipe s'affairait. Des milliers de fans étaient déjà présents. Les Echelons étaient surexcités. Tomo faisait les cents pas pendants que des techniciens accordaient les instruments. Le trac commençait à l'envahir. Il savait que ça se passerait une fois sur scène. Mais à chaque fois c'était pareil. Il avait peur de décevoir son public. A côté de lui, sur une chaise, Jared s'échauffait la voix.

- Tu n'as pas un peu fini de t'agiter comme ça ?

- J'ai le trac Jay. J'ai peur…

Le chanteur se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

- De quoi t'as peur, my love ?

- De ne pas être à la hauteur, de les décevoir, de pleins de choses.

Jared l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu as toujours été à la hauteur, bébé et tu le sais. Je pense que si tu les avais déçu on l'aurait su, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être…

- Tomo… Tu as toujours été génial. Tu es le guitariste le plus doué que je connaisse. Je t'aime. Tu y arriveras et tu le sais.

Tomislav fut rassuré par le petit discours de son compagnon.

- T'as raison, j'y arriverai. Et puis l'important c'est de se faire plaisir et de vivre un bon moment.

- Et voila ! C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler. Ça c'est mon Tomo, déclara-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jared voulait changer les idées de Tomo et le baiser eut l'effet escompté. Tout à coup, ils se mirent à avoir chaud, très chaud.

- Jay… hum…

- Oui mon bébé ?

- J'ai envi de toi, tout de suite, maintenant. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Le frère de Shannon passa malicieusement sa main sur la bosse dans le pantalon de Tomo, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement rauque.

- Tu sais que t'es insatiable toi ?

- Oui, je sais.

Ils partirent à la recherche d'un petit coin calme pour se détendre à leur manière. Quand ils réapparurent 20 minutes plus tard, Shannon observa la scène avec amusement. Son petit frère avait les joues écarlates et son tee-shirt à l'envers, quant à Tomo il affichait un sourire béat et une coupe de cheveux à rendre envieux les punks les plus endurcis. Tim arriva à son tour et demanda :

- Jared, Tomo, vous étiez passés où ?

Il les observa plus attentivement et alors que Jared allait ouvrir la bouche, déclara :

- Je retire, je ne veux rien savoir du tout.

- C'est toi qui vois, plaisanta Jared.

- Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre la fin du concert, lança ironiquement Shannon.

- Disons que j'étais un peu stressé, avoua Tomislav

Tous se mirent à rire.

- Jay ?

- Hum ?

Ton tee-shirt est à l'envers.

- Ah, effectivement. Merci mon Tomo.

Ils entendirent une voix leur crier :

- Allez les gars, dans 10 minutes c'est à vous. Allez vérifier votre matos.

- Quel rabat-joie ce manager.

- Ouais mais le concert promet d'être exceptionnel, rétorqua Tim.

- Comme toujours les mecs, renchérit Jared. Et cette fois-ci il sera vraiment encore plus inoubliable que les autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous verrez.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur scène, ils furent éblouis par le nombre de fans présents. Ils chauffèrent un peu le publique pour donner la tonalité du concert. Quand tout le monde fut bien prêt, Jared fit une annonce :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Le silence se fit. C'est dingue le pouvoir qu'avait le chanteur sur les Echelons.

- Comme vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Tomo.

L'intéressé se mit à rougir. Jared lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Et j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, tous ensemble, on allait offrir un cadeau à Tomo. Il y a une de nos chansons, qu'il aime particulièrement, « The Story ». Vous la connaissez tous ?

Quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un oui, s'échappa du publique.

- Alors je vais demander aux membres du groupe de lâcher leurs instruments et d'écouter.

Puis s'adressant de nouveau au publique :

- Je pense que vous savez ce que j'attends de vous. Je vais vous accompagner à la guitare et vous allez la chanter… Pour Tomo.

Quand Jared commença à jouer les premières notes, une seule et même voix s'éleva des milliers de fans rassemblés ici.

_I've been thinking of everything  
I used to want to be  
I've been thinking of everything  
of me, of you and me_

this is the story of my life  
these are the lies I have created

I'm in the middle of nothing  
and it's where I want to be  
I'm at the bottom of everything  
and I finally start to leave

this is the story of my life  
these are the lies I have created  
I created

and I swear to god  
i've found myself  
in the end

in the end

this is the story of my life  
these are the lies I have created

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Tomislav aller serrer Jared dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci à tous et merci à toi Jared.


End file.
